1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contents distributing server, a contents distribution control method, a program, and a recording medium in a distributing system for distributing various contents to user terminals.
2. Related Background Art
In association with progress of information technology, it is an important subject in enterprise activities or the like to efficiently obtain latest information.
In newspapers which are sold at present, articles and advertisements have been predetermined in dependence on a district where a reader purchases the newspaper. For example, when the reader wants to read district information of a place near a workplace, if he is subscribing to the newspaper in the district of his home, he cannot read such district information, or the like. Articles which the reader wants to read are not always distributed to him, or the newspapers are not always distributed to the readers by whom an advertiser wants his advertisement to be read.
In recent years, owing to the spread of the Internet, each newspaper company, a portal site, or the like has distributed articles on the Internet with or without charge.
For example, according to the technique disclosed in JP-A-9-50441, a mechanism such that information which includes newspaper articles and enterprise advertisements selected in accordance with attributes or the like of the customers is run onto a picture plane has been proposed.